Silver's Haunting
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Silver was sucked into the world of minecraft with her friends. She befriends Steve ,and builds a house not far from his. But one day when Amme says she saw herobrine, Silver finds out it wasn't Steve. The only thing everyone wants to know is who he's after and why?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today I got sucked into the world of MineCraft. My friends followed me here, so I'm never lonely. But, I hope life goes great, not terribly wrong.

I awoke, hearing a creeper explode outside, "AMME" I yelled "WHAT DID YA DO THIS TIME". "Sorry Silver" Amme said "at least I tried to kill it". I sighed, and got out of bed to get breakfast. I met Skylar down stairs all ready eating breakfast. "How'd ya sleep" Skylar asked "good" I replied "until Amme started messing with creepers". Skylar laughed a little, "Same" she said "but I woke up earlier, when she was messing with zombies". I sighed "she does it every day" I replied "so it's pretty normal". Then suddenly, Amme ran in the door yelling "I SAW HIM, I SAW HIM" she sat down, panting. "are you ok" I asked in a polite tone. Amme stopped panting and started to breathe normally. "I saw _him_" she said sounding startled "_herobrine"_. Me and Skylar looked at each other looking confused and petrified. "Are you sure it wasn't steve" Skylar asked. "His eyes are white but not completely, and he has the same skin". "no" Amme said "it had to be _him_". "Skylar" I said "Stay here and calm Amme down, I'll go ask Steve "if that was him or if he knew who it was". I walked out with a dimond sword in my hand and a iron helmet. I walked across the bridge, I saw steve in the corner of my eye but it wasn't him so I guessed it was an illusion. "Hey" Steve I hollered crossing the bridge "Can I ask you a question". He turned around and smiled at me "sure" he said. I walked into his house with him and we sat down. "so" steve said "what'd you want to ask". "Amy said she saw you this morning". I said "where you outside across the bridge?" Steve shook his head ,"no" he said "I wasn't outside across the bridge this morning". "but if it's not you…" Silver stopped and looked scared so did steve. "did she say she saw…" he replied not finishing the sentence, Silver nodded. "Hurry, we must get over there fast" he said as he got up and ran out the door ,I quickly followed back to my house. Amme and Skylar were still there perfectly fine. "phew" Silver said "you guys are still here". "why wouldn't we be" skylark asked confused. "Amme was right, she did see _him_ it wasn't Steve".


	2. Chapter 2 the dog

Dear Diary,

Amme said she saw herobrine the other day ,and it wasn't steve. So, it must be him ,but who does he want and why?

Amme started panting again, we weren't surprised. "So" I said "Is he after Amme or one of us?" "Usually the person who he haunt's first know's his victim" steve said "So it's not Amme" I said "correct" steve answered. "ok" I replied "So he's after Me,you, or Skylar?" "Yes" Steve replied. "so what do we do now" Amme asked "we carry on with our lives" steve said "If anything else happens report it to me". "ok" we all replied as Steve walked out the door. It has been a week since the Herobrine encounter ,and nothing has happened ,but we found DIMONDS. Yet, when I mined them I thought I heard someone whisper "you're the one" but I didn't report it to Steve because, Amme was down there with me so she probably did it. Another week pasted still nothing , but on Thursday I had a nightmare. Herobrine backed me into a corner and before he swung his sword I woke up. It was weird I reported it to steve and he put it in the book he kept our encounter's in. And everyone else had the same dream. Week 3 after the encounter finally something happens but, it'sconfusing. I go mining alone, I turn around and see a sign Amme and Skylar didn't do it because im alone. The sign says: It's ok. I was really confused herobrine would never say that. I thought the sign would say die or im watching something like that. I asked everyone to come down to the mine to see the sign. I told them I didn't have any wood or sign's so I couldn't have done it. I broke the sign and put another one down that said: What do you mean. "ok" I said " let's hope he replies". We all walked up to the house and got a good night's rest. I went down into the mines my sign was replaced with one that said: Your safe. Again I asked everyone to come down we were all confused again. "It seems he doesn't want to hurt you" Steve said to Me" But why?" I replied back. " I have no clue" Steve said "But Tomorrow you should talk out loud" Steve said. "Ok" I said "I guess I'll try". But I didn't, I kept mining and talking to him with sign's. That week went pretty good I found a dog and named her Faith. I kept mining and talking to herobrine with sign's. But whenever I wasn't in the mines I felt like I was being watched. And that emotion got stronger and stronger every day. When that feeling finally reached its peak I couldn't take it anymore. I ran down into the mines with Faith and yelled "ok, show yourself already" My voice got higher"Please, I can't take it anymore". Then a random wolf came out of a cave deeper down in the mines. It was just a wolf ,but it had a black collar. It's eyes were normal so it wasn't herobrine, then out of nowhere the wolf charged at me biting my arm. "ow!" I yelled pushing the wolf away and looking at the bloody scare. Faith ran up to the surface to get the others. But, the dog kept charging, scratching, and biting. Finally help arrived, Amme shot the dog with an arrow, and Skylar and Steve attacked the dog head on until it died. I lay there blood was all over the stone floor, and scar's all over myself. They all ran over to me. "What happened Silver" Skylar asked. I coughed "I yelled and told herobrine to come out and show himself*cough*But that dog had nothing to do with him I know it…" About an hour later I was all better and covered in bandages, but I saw that dog in a book before. "Amme" I said "Get me that book on mythical stuff". Amme nodded and ran upstairs, coming down with the book. I opened it to the page with the dog.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ender King

Dear Diary,

I got attacked by a dog this morning, I think I know who it belong's too.

I read the page's words out loud,"Mob dog, A dog that is owned by mob's when you are attacked that means that it's master wants you for something, Black Collar: Endermen, Green Collar: creeper etc". "so you were attacked by a endermen wolf" Steve said. "I guess so" I replied "But why Endermen?". "Aren't they worker's for herobrine though" Skylar asked. "no" Steve said "the Endermen abandon herobrine and seek revenge on him". "I think I know what's going on" I said. "Herobrine wants me for some reason, well if herobrine wants me then the endermen are trying to kill me so he can't reach me, but if their trying to kill me then herobrine is safe". "oh" everyone said "that makes sense" Steve said. "I'd never thought I'd say this but we need to find herobrine" I said "But where could he be, I can't yell his name because the ender dog will hear me again". "ah ha" Amme said "I got an idea, we can summon him with the nether rack and gold(budder)". "ok" I said "let's do it". We walked outside being as quiet as possible they build the spawner and see if it worked. And it did herobrine spawned on top then said "you don't know what yo…" Herobrine just stood there, "hey" he said in a polite tone. "hello" I said back. He knew it was me because we weren't dead. "why'd you summon me" he asked "well" I said "I kinda got attacked by and ender dog that almost killed me". Herobrine was speechless," that's not good" he said "NO DUH" Steve yelled "ok" herobrine said "follow me and we'll go where I wanted you to go". He walked towards the mines." I'm not going in there" I said "I'm not getting killed by a wolf". Herobrine held out his hand "trust me" he said I reached out and grabbed his hand, we stood there I've felt many hands but this just felt different… "Let's go" steve said " we haven't got all day". We went into the mines, and at the end out the mine was a nether portal. "Let's go deafeat the ender king" herobrine said as he walked towards the portal. "wait" I said "why can't you defeat the ender king". He sighed "I tried ,but I couldn't do it without help ,and you were the only person that would help we and not run away". I put my hand on his shoulder, "you could have just asked ,and saved all your signs" "But, let's go and destroy this guy already" I put on armor and jumped in and so did steve, Amme, and Skylar Herobrine jumped in last." We fell right onto the Ender fortress and zombie pigman, and wither skeletons were guarding it. "ok" Herobrine said "walk this was and jump into the hole in the king's throne room". So we did, using invisibility first. "Hello again herobrine" the king said "I see you brought help". We were surrounded by endermen, "let's do this" the king said. They killed all the endermen with their enchanted swords, now for the king. The king had a enchanted gold(budder) sword and moved really fast. He started running straight towards me, I tried to dodge but he punched me in the face I flew back against the wall ,and my nose was bleeding. Herobrine ran up and stabbed the king in his arm, the king backed up in pain. Steve and amme, shot king with an arrow. He was finished, I ran up and stabbed him in the chest, he fell back on the wall not moving, we won. But, when I was walking to the wall to get my helmet that fell off, the king still had enough strength to throw his sword at me in the chest, I fell….


	4. Chapter 4 Final

Dear Diary,

(_no entry)_

I shrieked in pain, everyone ran over as Steve stabbed The King an extra time. They all ran over, then I passed out cold, thinking I was dead because I lost too much blood. I awoke, thinking I was in heaven, but instead in my bed. I had a bandage around my chest, and the one on my arm from the dog. I walked down stairs very carefully, so I wouldn't trip on anything. Everyone down stairs was looking out the window depressed, "probably think I'm dead" I thought to myself. "I hope she's ok" Amme said. "I know" Skylar said. "what if's she's dead" Herobrine said. I started to speak" what if I'm not dead". They all turned around and looked at me. "you're not dead" Steve said "but how, you lost too much blood". Heorbrine looked at me and winked, "well" I said "looks like someone used a blood restore spell". "a what" Steve said. "when learning spells there is a big book of them people learn all the powerful ones first, But this spell is rarely used some no one wants to learn it" I said. Steve looked confused so he, turned back to herobrine and he nodded.

2 months later…..

Dear Diary,

Life just took a turn into the better lane, Amme fell in love with Steve, and I fell in love too(not with Steve though) The only person without love is Skylar, But she dosen't care.

I woke up, 7:30, dawn. I walked down stairs, and yawned constantly. About an hour later, everyone woke up and came down stairs. We all sat down and just ate apples and drank water. All of the sudden Blueberry, My horse, started flipping out. "what's going on out there" Steve said in a confused tone. "I'll go check it out" I said. So I walked outside, and saw this guy ,white face ,suite, Creeper face. He was a stranger so I shot him with an arrow, he hissed and told me he'd get revenge. So I ran inside, "herobrine" I asked "do you know a guy ,white creeper face". He dropped his water and face palmed his face "you don't know what you've gotten yourself into"he said.

(**PT. 2 coming soon) (before Dec.31 2013)**


End file.
